Shelves are part of the standard equipment of commercial warehousing areas and of private households. They are used for presentation or display of wares or for visible storage and/or preservation of articles of any sort and are commercially available in a number of different embodiments and materials.
The drawback inherent in traditional shelves lies in that their dimensions cannot be modified. The outline, size, dimensions or design of the shelving generally cannot be changed at all or can be modified only slightly by sequential stacking of some plurality of shelves, which are either arranged disengaged but adjacent to one another or are to be screwed together.